everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Overseer of Justice
Summary: A fancy party held at Fernacia goes awry when the king turns up dead. Now it's up to Ty and his two new friends to crack the case. (We open up on a port town, which a Spartan ship has just pulled into. Helia and Myles step off the ship, closely followed by Tyndereus. They are escorted into a carriage to the royal palace of Fernacia. The commoners stare at them in awe as the carriage passes by.) Helia Lelex: What's up with them? Coachman: Ah, never mind 'em. 'S been years since they last saw royalty in person. (Helia and Myles give each other confused glances. The carriage pulls up at the palace, where an older man with graying brown hair and a trimmed beard awaits them. He's dressed in kingly robes, and has a disdainful expression on his face. A footman nervously steps out with a scroll.) Footman: Er...presenting Their Majesties of Sparta, Queen Helia and King Myles, and, uh, His Majesty, Prince Tyndereus! *scurries off* Man: *calmly* Queen Helia. How very nice to make your acquaintance. Helia Lele: *curtsies* It is my pleasure, King...ah... Man: You may call me the Just King. I am the ruler of this land. Tyndereus Lelex: So, um, is Nia here, by any cha— The Just King: Sadly, New Troy declined my offer to come to our celebration. *mostly to himself* Just like them, the loudmouthed brats...I have half a mind to— Footman: Ahem! (He points to the Spartan royal family, who is staring at him—Myles with surprise, Ty with confusion, and Helia with a rapidly raising eyebrow.) The Just King: ...my apologies. I rambled. Come in. (He leads them into the opulent palace.) The Just King: The Queen may come with me to the dining hall to socialize. Her husband may accompany her, if he wishes. Tyndereus Lelex: What about me? The Just King: You're not invited. You're far too young. Go and explore the palace or whatever. Stay out of trouble. Helia Lelex: What's with the condescension? The Just King: It is not condescending if it's correct. Honestly, *to himself again* the children of these "Mythos" are such spoiled brats, anyone with a lick of sense could— Helia Lelex: Ahem. The Just King: ...dearest apologies. I rambled again. Anyway, you two follow me to the dining hall. (A very concerned Myles and an absolutely fuming Helia follow him, leaving Ty stranded in the entrance hall.) (Cut to said dining hall. Helia takes a seat next to a short woman with long red hair wearing a red gown.) Helia Lelex: Um...hi. Woman: ... Helia Lelex: You gonna reply, or... Woman: ... Helia Lelex: Well. You're charming, aren't you? Woman: *turns to glare at her* What is that supposed to mean? Helia Lelex: Most people don't ignore those trying to speak with them. Woman: Hmph. Fine. My name is Duchess Eleanora. I rule the duchy of Eglia. What do you do? Helia Lelex: *smirks* Queen Helia of Sparta. Eleanora: *eyes widen* Q-queen?! Helia Lelex: Yes, that is what I said. Might you need your ears cleaned out? Eleanora: I— Er— You— Um— Wait. Sparta? Helia Lelex: Your point? Eleanora: Would that make you the sister of Elena Troy? Helia Lelex: Indeed it does. Eleanora: Ah, right! Isn't she the queen of New Troy? Helia Lelex: Correct. Eleanora: *smirking* And the girl who, along with her merry band of teenage rebels, nearly caused the end of the world because the headmaster wouldn't let babies have their bottles? Helia Lelex: *eyes widen* Er— No— That's not— (Beat, then Helia gives Eleanora a deadpan stare.) Helia Lelex: I get the feeling we are not going to be friends. Eleanora: *with a similar stare* No duh, Sherlock. Helia Lelex: Let's all be adults here, What we had to do was for the best. If it weren't for her your Duchy would've burnt through your supply of mountain coal without her exports. (Eleanora scowls knowing that Helia is right. Cut to Ty, who has found himself in a room with the children of both Fernacian nobility and visiting royal families. He looks around, unsure of how to proceed, when he notices a tan youth with long dark brown hair and a white satin waistcoat standing off to the corner. He awkwardly approaches.) Tyndereus Lelex: Er, hi. I'm Ty— (The teenager turns around, revealing he has only one eye, the other covered by an eyepatch similar to Elena's.) Tyndereus Lelex: Woah! *stumbles back* A-ah, I'm sorry, sir, I— Boy: Don't bother. Tyndereus Lelex: Huh? Boy: Don't bother. I've heard apologies far too many times already. Tyndereus Lelex: Erm...okay. As I was saying, my name is Tyndereus. I'm visiting from Sparta with Mom and Dad. Who're you? Boy: I'm— ???: The One-Eyed Prince! (A girl with black hair stacked atop her head wearing a pale purple ballgown walks up to them, a dreamy smile on her face.) Valentina: I'm Lady Valentina, daughter of Duke Bryton of Burroughsway! I've also been the prince's fiancée since we were toddlers! *sigh* Isn't he dreamy? One-Eyed Prince: Valentina. I'm standing right here. Tyndereus Lelex: ...okay, this is bugging me. Why do all of your royals have titles? The Just King, the One-Eyed Prince, seriously, what is UP with that? Valentina: Oh. You wouldn't know. Well! It is a tradition for those in the Fernacian royal family to never reveal their names to the public. Instead, they are given titles. Only those among the royal family, and the people very close to them, will ever know their true names. *smiles dreamily* When the Prince and I get married, on our wedding night, he is going to tell me his true name! I bet it'll be something hot, like Jasper or Tristan! One-Eyed Prince: It's neither one of those. (Ty goes off to call Nia on his phone. Cut to the Grand Ducal Palace in Luxembourg, Nia excuses herself from the meeting room and answers the phone.) Nia Troy: Sup? Tyndereus Lelex: Hey Nia! This party's pretty stuffy some of these guys don't really like your mom or her friends. Why didn't you and your parents- Nia Troy: Typical of Fernacia and their neighbors, all about sticking to tradition and blah blah blah. We had to decline, cuz we're in Luxembourg for a conference. Lemme guess he made it aound like we straight up refused. Still salty about mom catching that spy huh. Tyndereus Lelex: Yeah, and these guys are really weird, what kind of person doesn't tell people their names? Nia Troy: I know right? Listen I'll call you back, duty calls. (She hangs up. Valentina walks over to Ty.) Valentina: Who were you talking to? Tyndereus Lelex: My cousin. Valentina: 'You mean the princess who refuses to do her duty? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''What do you mean by that? '''Valentina: '''It's obvious, she refuses to marry, a duty that princesses must uphold. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Wow, you guys are stuck in the stone age here. I'm gonna go change. Anyone want Cheetos? I got some in my bag. '(No one answers. Meanwhile at the party, Helia and Myles are looking very bored. Myles taps his wife on the shoulder.) Myles Lelex: 'Why did we even come here, they don't call Fernacia and it's neighbors the Stone Agers for nothing. '''Helia Lelex: '''I'm sure it'll be fine. I think? We should've gone to Luxembourg with Ellie. '(Cut to Ty, now in a Game of Thrones T-shirt, a sleeveless overshirt, jeans and sneakers and wearing glasses instead of his contacts. He is walking back to where the other uninvited guests are. As he is walking past the entrance to the dining room he notices something off with the king, he's turning purple and struggling to breathe. 20 minutes go by and the guests inside are starting to notice as well and are trying to help him. Suddenly he starts coughing violently much to everyone's shock and slumps onto the table. Eleanora screams. Everyone is in shock. Ty ducks behind the wall and dials Nia again. cut to Nia at the reception in the palace, she runs to the bathroom and answers.) Tyndereus Lelex: 'Nia, we got a problem. Someone Joffrey'd the king! '''NIa Troy: '''In layman's terms he's poisoned. I can't go to help you but keep me on the line. '(A duke who looks similar to Valentina slowly approaches the corpse and checks for a pulse, he feels nothing.) Duke Bryton: 'He's dead! Someone poisoned him! '''Eleanora: '''I bet it was you, Queen Helia! A spy from Fernacia tried to destroy your sister's kingdom so you're dishing out revenge! '''Helia Troy: '''What?! Don't be ridiculous you little piece of trash! I'm sitting all the way here! Plus don't even have any poison on me! I don't even know how to use poisons! '(Ty quickly gets back to the room full of kids and grabs the Prince's arm and pulls him over.) Tyndereus Lelex: 'Listen to me whateveryournameis, your dad just kicked the bucket Joffrey style! Someone spiked him with strychnine! '''One Eyed Prince: '''What?! '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''There's not enough time, we got a case to crack. Most of the world hates your dad alright? But it's not personal not political, you know him the best. What kind of motive would anyone have against him?! '''One Eyed Prince: '''Well all the guests here are rulers from neighboring kingdoms or kingdoms that are close to us in terms of distance. I don't why this party is happening alright? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Think think think! Nia, you got any ideas? '''NIa Troy: '''Alright let's see um, I need run down on all the guests! Send me the guest list and seating plan! '(Ty and the prince bolt off to the royal study with Valentina following them. Ty finds the documents on the desk, he takes a picture of it and sends it to Nia. After a few minutes of silence, NIa pipes back up.) Nia Troy: 'Judging from these guys, look at the seating plan, it can't be the Duke Bryton, Lord Grayson, Aunt Helia or Uncle Myles. They're seated way too far away from where the king is and how long did it take him to show all the symptoms? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''About 20 minutes! '''Nia Troy: '''That must mean he's exposed to a strong dose, and there isn't exactly a smooth window of time for whoever it is to slip it in his wine if they're seated that far. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''They could've done it before he came in! '''Nia Troy: '''Yeah, but wouldn't someone notice a pile of white powder in his cup? Whatever this party is for, I'm pretty sure they want something with you guys, don't you think it's suspicious that they wouldn't include the heirs in the party? '''One eyed Prince: '''You're right! It is weird! '''Valentina: '''So what's this all about? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''We got a King slayer to find! '(The trio run into the dining room where the guests are arguing among each other.) Tyndereus Lelex: 'We got some information! The murderer can't be my parents, Duke Bryton or Lord Grayson! They're seated too far away and strychnine poisoning of this dosage needs a clear window of time to do so! '''Lord Grayson: '''What are you saying Prince Tyndereus? '''ONe Eyed Prince: '''He's saying that the murderer has to be someone close to the king or, his cup bearer! '''Cup Bearer: '''What did I do?! '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Do have white powder on you, in a packet on your clothes? You've never left his side! '''Cup Bearer: '''I don't have anything on me! '(Ty grabs the wine glass and tips out the remaining wine much to everyone's shock) Marchioness Alexia: 'Your Highness what are you doing?! '(A small golden pellet with a tiny hole in it falls out.) Tyndereus Lelex: 'Aha! Pellets! The gold coloring of this pellet would've made it seem invisible in the gold cup!The pellet itself seems to be made of a dense material so it would sink in the wine and filled with the poison witj the tiny hole to let the poison out, so when the cup was empty it could easily be slipped in and when the wine was poured in the poison would've mixed with the wine and when the king got enough dosage, that happened! Plus we believe that whoever did this, is leaving us heirs out of this party to hold us hostage in order to convince you all to hand over lands, economic deals or money! I know the beef you guys have with each other but you can't fool me! I can see through them clear as day! '(Everyone looks stunned.) Valentina: 'He's good... '''Eleanora: '''If you know so much about this, are you sure you're not the one who did it? '''One Eyed Prince: '''He was with us the whole time and only went out to change into those clothes, plus there is no discrete way to hide something like that on you except in jewelry. Guests who were seated near the king, please remove all your medals and jewelry! '(The guests oblige, the prince nudges Ty a little.) One Eyed Prince: 'You know, you're pretty good at this. This is why I look up to your family. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Aw shucks, I learned a thing or two from my cousin, aunts and uncle. Is that why you wear an eye patch to copy my aunt? '''One eyed Prince: '''It was an accident I had as a kid but it's a good excuse to wear this. I wanna be like your aunt, I wanna rule like, connect with the people instead of getting cooped up in here. '(Tyndereus smiles at him and gives him a playful punch on the shoulder. The guest have removed all their medals and jewelry. The trio carefully inspect each of them.) Tyndereus Lelex: ...Huh? There's...nothing... Eleanora: Whoopty do, you were wrong. Ain't that a shocker. Helia Lelex: Well do you have any other ideas, little missy? Eleanora: Sure I do. The pellet could've just been stashed in a pocket. Fernacia doesn't do pat-downs, it would be easy to sneak something in just by shoving it into your pocket. Tyndereus Lelex: 'Wow you guys really are stone agers. Everyone check your pockets! '(The guests seated near the king empty out their pockets, nothing. Valentina realizes something.) Valentina: 'Wait! Look at the way he was killed! Whoever did this must've had bad blood with him. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''And from what we know the trade on drugs and poisons in this place is super tight. Poison of this caliber and quality couldn't have been smuggled in, it would lose it's toxicity long before it got here so it has to be synthesized! And strychnine can be synthesized from a certain type of plant, the strychnos nux-vomica and it's found in South and Southeast Asia. Who here has a flare for exotic plants? '''Eleanora: '''Well I do have a private greenhouse but there are plants from France and Belgium in there. I know who loves exotic plants here, Marchioness Alexia! Your vines are as disgusting as your personality, you home wrecker! '''Marchioness Alexia: '''It's true, I have exotic plants from all over the world but they're just for show! And who are you calling a home wrecker you one nighter! '(That accusation started an argument, Ty suddenly has an idea and rushes out of the room. Everyone follows him and finds him rummaging through the king's old documents. He finds a letter.) Tyndereus Lelex: '"Dear your Majesty, how could you have done this to me?! I thought you loved me, but you had to take in another lover. I've had enough of your unfaithfulness and selfish mannerisms! You've taken too much from my Duchy, you have shamed my family by taking me as a mistress and not a wife. I'm leaving you and I swear you will choke on all your deeds! -Eleanora" '(Everyone looks at Eleanora who falls to her knees and begins to cry.) One Eyed Prince: 'When you said you wanted him to choke...you meant it literally.... '''Eleanora: '''I didn't kill him! I swear! Yes, I was angry but I didn't want this! '(Valentina slips out the room and checks the king's body, she finds a crumpled letter in his pocket along with a ring inside a box. Everyone follows her.) Valentina: 'I found another one! "To my dearest Eleanora, please come back. I'm sorry for everything. Alexia is a clever actress and I realized what a fool I was. She is nothing to me and has made me miserable. I invited everyone here so I can prove to the world that I love you. Please, marry me. -Celestino" '(Everyone looks at Alexia. She finally drops the act and pulls out a gun and grabs Valentina, holding tightly by the arm as a hostage.) Marchioness Alexia: 'If you hadn't found out, you would've lived. I'm going to make a proposition, hand your heirs over to me along with land and gold. '''Valentina: '''LET ME GO! PLEASE! '''Helia Troy: '''Why are you doing this?! '''Marchioness Alexia: '''Well, I like to call it poetic justice. That bastard killed my brother on chopped up charges of treason, he refused to marry me, he never favored my family, he wanted her! He never gave me due. So it's about time I took it! That pellet you found, little prince, came from my shoe. '''One Eyed Prince: '''That makes no sense! What would you get?! '''Marchioness Alexia: '''Satisfaction, money and control over you as regent! When Eleanora left your father leaving only me, I would be designated to be regent as your informal stepmother if he should die. I suggest you do as I say, or this little brat gets it! '(She presses the gun to Valentina's temple. Ty walks forward along with the prince. Alexia lowers her gun.) Marchioness Alexia: 'Sensible boys... '(She takes Ty's phone.) Nia Troy: 'Goddamit Ty! Remember what I taught you! When in doubt aim for the face, neck, knees, eyes! '''Marchioness Alexia: '''Your cousin can't help you anymore! '(She throws the phone down, breaking it. At that moment, Ty elbows her in the gut and kicks her in the knee caps. The prince elbows her head down and the two boys wrestle the gun away from her. Throwing it to Helia. Helia catches it and shoots two warning shots into the ceiling.) Helia Troy: 'Let the kids go now! '(Alexia lets the kids go. Helia slowly approaches her. She lunges at Helia, tackling her to the ground and attempts to take the gun from her, but Helia elbows her in the face and kicks her to the wall. Alexia gets back up and in a rage runs towards Eleanora, the men try to hold her down but she slips out and tackles Eleanora to the ground and reveals a knife she had hidden in her headdress and attempts to stab her with it. But before she could Helia drops kicks Alexia and wrestles the knife from her. She swings herself onto Alexia and uses her momentum to throw her across the room. She approaches Alexia and curb stomps her face, knocking her out. She helps Eleanora up.) Helia Troy: Are you alright? Eleanora: Thank you. You saved me. How did you know how to fight like that?.... Helia Troy: My sister and her friends taught me. Feels good to break out the moves again after 17 years. (Cut to outside the palace, the national guards have taken Alexia into custody and everyone is watching her being arrested. A portal opens, Elena, Vernal and Nia run out and they all hug Helia and her family.) Elena Troy: Shorty! That gods you're alright. We were so busy with the state visit that we couldn't get here sooner! Nia told us everything. Nia Troy: That was awesome short-stack mark 3. (The prince sees Elena and appraofhes her shyly. He quickly bows.) One Eyed Prince: Your Grace! It is an honor to finally meet you! My name is Chris! Tyndereus Lelex: He's a fan. (Elena smiles at him warmly and salutes him.) Elena Troy: It is a pleasure to meet you too, your highness. (The prince begins glowing wirh happiness. Eleanora approaches Helia and Myles she curtsies.) Eleanora: 'My apologies for all the things I said, Queen Helia. You saved my life and I owe it to you. '''Helia Troy: '''It's alright. We all make mistakes. I think he'd want you to have this. '(Helia hands Eleanora the ring from the box. Eleanor cries a little and hugs Helia who smiles warmly and hugs her back. The screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Ty and Nia hanging out with Valentina and Chris in Sparta.) Valentina: 'So, King Christopher. What exactly did you do with Alexia. '''Chris: '''Lets just say she um...got the axe. '(His friends and fiancée slide away.) Chris: 'Just kidding! She's been shipped off to life imprisonment in Siberia. '(Everybody sighs with relief and smiles at him. And the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes